


Broken Promises

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: When Trip is falsely accused of a crime during a first contact, he baffles the Enterprise crew by not defending himself. Includes violence. Set during Season 2. (12/2002)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This was originally written in December of 2002, so the story takes place in the beginning of season two. I was going through the Warp 5 Complex and I realized I never posted this story here. Hope you enjoy.  


* * *

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III huddled in the corner of the shed. The ground beneath him was cold, damp and smelled of the manure tracked in on the soles of shoes. He leaned against a wall of the structure, knees drawn up and his arms hugging them tightly.

He wondered who would come in first. Would it be Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed after they demanded to be allowed to see the commander? Or would it be his captors? The Srolls had been so hospitable only two days before when they first came down to Alijor's surface. They and their clan had greeted the captain, Malcolm and him with warmth; well, most of them. Now, the Srolls wanted to hurt Trip. Before, Trip had made friends with the youngest son, Tor; and, of course, Nes the daughter.

"Damn." Trip sighed out loud. "Why'd ya hafta do it, Nes? I promised I wouldn't tell on ya. What the hell happened ta make ya do this to me?"

The door opened and some sunlight streamed in. The figure in the doorway was large and Trip knew it had to be the eldest son, Cly. He was trouble, always had been suspicious of the Enterprise visitors.

"My father wants to wait." Cly said in a controlled, gruff voice. "He says we should grant your captain's wish. I do not agree with my father."

Trip felt his heart beating in his throat. Cly was the one who wanted to take him out and string him up right when they caught him that morning.

"Cly..." Trip tried.

"Silence!" Cly barked. "Or I will take matters into my own hands." He backed out and slammed the door, locking it once again.

Trip shook his head at the ceiling, knowing full well that the captain was trying to be diplomatic. Of course all the while trying to find out what really happened and who did the deed. But he would never find out unless Trip told him and that was something he couldn't do. Trip had made a promise and he wouldn't go back on his word. All he had to do was keep quiet and not offer any information. But what if Captain Archer asked him the specific question, point blank?

No, he wouldn't. The captain would have no reason to ask Trip that question. If he did, it would be because he wasn't sure whether Nes' accusations were true or not. That would never be the case. So, Trip pushed that in the back of his mind and concentrated on what he could say to Nes, if he ever got to talk to her alone. He laughed at himself. Fat chance.

Shouts from outside the shed startled him. Trip jumped to his feet and ran to the door, leaning his ear against it. He could hear Cly yelling at his father, Rul. Rul was trying to calm his son down, but it didn't sound like he was having much luck. Then he heard Tor pleading with Cly not to do it. It!

The booted footsteps were heavy and angry as they came towards the shed. Trip backed away, slowly, staring at the door. He hadn't heard the captain's voice or any Enterprise crew member for that matter. He wasn't going to get out of this one. Not this time.

The door to the shed was yanked open and the huge, ominous silhouette of Cly darkened the entryway.


	2. Chapter 2

Nes covered her ears to block out the shouting in the yard. She fell down on her bed, burying her face in the blankets. She rolled over and began to rub her cheek where the bruise was blatantly visible that morning.

She hadn't really thought her father and brother would do anything to Trip. She only thought the visitors would be run off her planet and back to their starship.

"Please," Nes whispered. "The gods that be, do not let my brother hurt Trip."

She began to cry, wishing she had not done this to him. Nes had taken an instant liking to the one called Trip. He listened to her dreams and answered her endless questions. She had always hoped one day she would travel the stars. But that was what some of the males did on Alijor, the ones that weren't farming like her father. The females kept the homesteads secure and took care of the young ones. Trip had told her to keep dreaming and maybe one day she would get her wish.

Tor, her younger brother, had also taken to Trip easily. In fact, it was he who spoke up and chastised Nes the previous night when she named Trip as the one. If only she had not panicked and blurted his name out. But she did. And she could not take it back now without causing more harm to another she held dear.

* * *

"Get out here!" Cly yelled at Trip.

Trip swallowed hard and backed further into the shed, hitting the wall. He didn't like Cly's tone, nor the chain he held in his right hand.

"You best not make me come in there and drag you out." Cly's voice changed to a quieter, yet still menacing, pitch.

"Cly," Trip heard the tremble in his voice and silently cursed himself for it. "Please just let me talk to Nes?"

"Cly!" A voice called from behind Cly.

Trip's heart skipped a beat as he recognized Archer's voice. Cly turned and Trip could see the captain, Malcolm and T'Pol standing next to Rul and Tor.

"Let us talk to him." The captain pleaded.

"Cly," Rul now spoke up. "It is the right thing to do."

"Right?" Cly exclaimed. "What rights does he have?" Cly jerked his thumb at Trip. "And what rights did he deny Nes?"

"Cly!" Rul pressed. "Move aside!"

Reluctantly, Cly stormed out into the yard as the three Enterprise crew moved into the shed. Trip, by that time, had sunk down to a crouching position with his back up against the shed wall.

"Are you all right?" Archer asked, as Reed closed the shed door.

"Yes, sir." Trip nodded, still looking at the ground.

"You really aren't making this easier on yourself." Archer told him. "Rul says you haven't denied Nes' accusations. In fact, you haven't said much of anything."

Trip's head came up and his eyes stared into the captain's. "Do ya think I did what she said?"

"No." The captain replied. "But I don't know why you haven't defended yourself."

"All I can tell ya is that I walked her home from the cookout in the woods last night." Trip began. "We talked and she wanted to stay at the edge of the woods for awhile, so I left her there. And I walked back to camp."

"Malcolm and I never heard you come back." Archer told him. "We were already asleep."

"Well, she and I talked a long time." Trip explained. "But she was fine when I left her, Cap'n. I never laid a hand on her. Geez, she's like a teenager ta me, sir. I wouldn't ever try anythin'..."

"All right, calm down." Archer said.

"Did you have a disagreement during your talk?" T'Pol asked, flatly.

"No," Trip answered.

"Well, then why would she point her finger at you?" Reed asked, impatiently. "Something had to happen to sour her towards you."

"What're ya sayin', Lieutenant?" Trip's voice became angry now. "Huh?"

"Easy, easy." Archer intervened, placing a hand up toward Trip. "We're just trying to get to the bottom of this."

"We should take Doctor Phlox's suggestion, Captain." T'Pol turned to him. "DNA evidence would clear the commander from any crime."

"They won't let Nes go up to Enterprise." Trip scoffed. "Or let the doc come down here and examine her."

"Why not?" Reed asked. "If it will answer some questions..."

"No!" Trip yelled, slamming his fists into the wall, the tin reverberating loudly.

There was silence as Archer stared at his friend with total confusion. He turned his attention to T'Pol and Reed.

"Go outside and talk to Rul." Archer told them. "See what you can do."

"No!" Trip screamed louder.

"You settle down!" Archer hollered back, pointing a firm finger at him.

"I won't let the doc touch me!" Trip said anxiously.

"He doesn't have to, Trip." Archer reminded him. "He's got your DNA on file. All he needs is Nes' cooperation. T'Pol, Malcolm go."

T'Pol nodded and Reed followed her outside. The captain turned and looked back at Trip, who hung his head again.

"What's going on, Trip?" Jon asked him. "I have to believe you're trying to protect something and not hide it."

"She's just a kid, Cap'n." Trip said, thoughtfully, yet apologetically.

"I know," Archer agreed. "But what's going on here? Really going on."

"I've never lied to ya, Cap'n." Trip started. "And I'm not 'bout ta start. Just don't ask me anymore questions I can't answer."

"We could beam you out of here." Archer mused. "But that wouldn't solve anything. They'd always still believe what Nes said about you. And you'd be running away from something, wouldn't you? Something else."

Trip sunk down to the ground, sitting with his legs drawn up. "Please, Cap'n? I told ya I can't..."

The door to the shed flung open and Cly stood there with Rul, Tor, T'Pol and Reed close behind.

"Go and get your doctor!" Cly barked at Archer. "But he stays here!"

"T'Pol can go get Phlox..." Archer started to say.

"No!" Cly yelled. "All three of you go! No one stays behind, but that one."

Archer turned back to Trip, who just looked up at him with tired eyes. As much as he wanted to stay behind he knew diplomacy dictated otherwise.

"We'll be back before you know it." The captain told his commander as he turned to move past Cly.

Cly slammed the shed door closed locking once again with finality. Archer turned to Rul with determination in his eyes.

"He better be untouched when we get back, Rul." Archer warned.

"I will do my best, Captain." Rul told him. "But my son is larger than I am. And I am old."

As they made their way back to the shuttlepod, none of the three glanced back. They needed to show in their body language that they were not afraid the Srolls would do anything but wait for their return.

"We have to hurry, Captain." T'Pol said. "There is the electrical storm approaching."

"Yeah," Archer nodded. "I know." He retrieved his communicator from his sleeve pocket and activated it. "Archer to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, Captain." Hoshi's voice floated in the air.

"Have Doctor Phlox meet us in launchbay two." Archer told her. "Tell him we need that DNA test."

"Aye, sir." Hoshi replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Pros Vratnor finished pulling out the last of the kegnit root in the garden. His mother, Nila, had sent him out after the morning meal so she could talk to his father. As he packed the root into the basket, he got up from his knees and walked toward the house.

"Serves them right!" Dvrel's voice boomed from inside the house.

Pros shook his head at his father's intolerance. His parents, no doubt, were discussing the rumor about the Srolls' daughter, Nes, being attacked in the woods the night before. His father had been angry that the off-worlders had picked the northern side of the region to make contact. But now he was satisfied justice had been done.

Pros did not worry that his parents would not believe, as the Srolls did, that the off-worlder was the attacker. He was more worried about Kel and his gang. They were just mean enough to tell what they knew.

* * *

The silence was unnerving. Trip closed his eyes and tried to take a catnap, but he couldn't get himself to settle down enough. So, he decided to try the deep breathing T'Pol tried to teach him once.

His mind relaxed and it started to wander, running through the events of the last day. Nes had entrusted him with the knowledge of her most sacred, and dangerous, secret. He smiled as he thought of a comparison to Romeo and Juliet or, better yet, the Hatfields and the McCoys. The Srolls and the Vratnors were two warring clans on this planet separated by the dividing line between the northern and southern hemispheres and an inherited disdain for the other.

"Trip," Nes called out in a loud whisper.

His eyes flew open as he realized Nes was standing over him. He jumped to his feet.

"What're ya doin' here?" Trip asked.

"I had to come and see you." Nes answered.

"Where are they?" Trip asked nervously.

"Cly and Tor have gone to the fields to plow. My father is sitting in the house thinking."

"I'd have thought he would've had you under lock and key, too." Trip said sarcastically.

"Trip," Nes said in a pleading tone.

"You better go, Nes."

"I am so sorry." Nes wrung her hands, unable to hold in her frustration. "I never meant to hurt you. You promised me you would not tell anyone what I told you last night. And I showed my gratitude by...Your name just came out!"

"Nice ta know ya were thinkin' 'bout me." Trip now looked at her face. "Nes, what happened?"

The girl sighed, moving next to Trip. He backed away, trying to keep his distance.

"You hate me." Nes accused.

"No," Trip shook his head. "Just skittish."

"What?" Nes tilted her head.

"Please, tell me?" Trip asked.

"You know why I asked you to leave me there, in the woods." Nes reminded him.

"Yeah. Did he do that to you?" Trip pointed to her face.

"No!" Nes quickly replied. "But he feels as if he did, because he could not stop it."

"Nes," Trip tried to help her now. "You told me you were in love with Pros Vratnor and that he was in love with you."

"Yes. We dislike having to hide our meetings, but we would be in so much trouble if anyone found out." She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "But someone did."

Trip wasn't sure if he was on the right track or not. "And that someone hit you, causin' that bruise?"

"Trip, when you left me Pros came shortly after. We talked, like we always do." Her face had softened at the memory, but then turned sombre. "Then Kel and the others showed up."

"Kel?" Trip asked.

"He is a mean one. And those that walk with him are the same." Nes began to gently stroke her bruised cheek. "They are from the southern side like Pros. They started to taunt us about our feelings for one another. Pros was restrained by the others while Kel attempted to..."

"Nes?" Trip gently prompted.

"He tried to kiss me. I slapped his face and he retaliated."

"He hit ya back." Trip bit his lip. "What else, Nes?"

The tears began to roll out of her amber eyes. She turned away from Trip now. "Kel said I was rubbish from the northern side and not good enough for bonding spiritually. He said he would show Pros what I was good for..."

"Bastard!" Trip gritted his teeth.

"When Kel was finished, he and the others left." Nes sniffed back her tears. "Trip, I wanted it to be Pros the first time..."

Trip held out his arms now and the girl rushed into them, hugging him tightly. He stroked her yellow blond hair that rested on her shoulders.

"Shhh," Trip hushed her. "I know, honey."

"When I got back home," Nes continued. "They all were yelling at me. Demanding to know who had done it."

"It's okay, Nes." Trip whispered. "Ya couldn't tell the truth without gettin' yourself and Pros into trouble. I know that. But that Kel oughta pay."

"What are we going to do?" Nes cried. "Cly will not let you leave without being punished."

"We'll figure somethin' out." Trip sighed. "But I won't tell on ya. Or Pros, neither. I promised ya. And a Tucker doesn't go back on their word."

"Then you will suffer." Nes clung to him tighter.

"Not as much as you have, darlin'." Trip rocked the girl as she sobbed uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm raged outside. The beating rain pounded on the shed roof and lashed at the sides of the structure. Trip huddled in the corner, trying to stay warm and dry. The leaks were numerous and he dodged the pelting drops. When the lightening sprayed white through the cracks, his eyes blinked instinctively. He knew that with the sudden storm the captain hadn't made it back down to the surface with the doctor in time. But, ironically, that was a good thing.

He sighed and shook his head. Nes had left only about an hour before the storm hit and he was glad she wasn't caught with him. It would've been very hard to explain to her family. But what was harder right now was trying to figure out how they were going to stop Phlox from testing Nes for the attacker's DNA.

Those two kids, Nes and Pros, were madly in love with each other. All they wanted was to be together, which was impossible in their society. It looked like Trip had to be the sacrificial lamb, because there was no way in hell he was going to tell on those two kids to save his skin.

Suddenly, cold air swept over him as rain sprayed on him from in front. He looked up and felt his heart start beating faster. His throat was dry and his tongue felt like a wad of cotton. There, in the open doorway, the massive frame of Cly stood.

"Get up!" Cly shouted above the storm.

Trip saw the chain Cly held in his hand, once again, swaying slowly back and forth. He shivered, not sure whether it was from the cold or from fear. Slowly he rose to his feet and started toward the door. Cly stepped aside to let Trip out, but grabbed his upper arm tightly with his free hand.

Sheets of rain skirted sideways across the yard. It was dark. Ominous clouds that moved quickly in and out of view blackened the late afternoon sky. Trip squinted and covered his forehead with the crook of his arm to shield his eyes. It didn't help much, but some.

Cly pushed and pulled him in the direction he wanted him to go, which didn't ease Trip's mind at all. They were headed for the woods. The very woods where Trip had left Nes the night before. Where Kel had attacked her and took her innocence.

"Cly!" Trip called back. "Ya got it all wrong, buddy!"

"I did not say you could speak!" Cly said, swinging the chain and slamming Trip in the upper back.

Trip let out a holler as his back arched. He almost lost his balance, except for the fact that Cly held onto him firmly.

"Speak again," Cly yelled above the thunder. "And you will get worse sooner!"

Trip swallowed hard, trying to wash down his rapidly beating heart that was now lodged in his throat. But there was little saliva to do the job. His feet skidded to a halt in the mud as Cly pulled him back.

There they stood in a small clearing where a large boulder sat smacked dab in the middle. Cly let go of Trip's arm and circled around front.

"I never trusted you and the others." Cly told Trip. "My father and my brother and sister are too accepting."

"Cly..." Trip held up his hands and backed up.

"Do not move!" Cly warned, raising the chain.

"Okay, okay!" Trip replied. "I won't move, but ya gotta hear me out, Cly!"

The storm was becoming fiercer. The lightening was brighter and the thunder sounded quickly after the flashes. It seemed that the storm was feeding off of Cly's anger and Trip's fear.

"Why? " Cly lowered the chain as he shouted above the storm. "You should not have any rights to your fate. You gave my sister none when you took her last night!"

"Cly," Trip shook his head. "Ya don't understand. I can't tell ya what ya wanna hear, but I can tell ya that if I did tell ya the truth...it'd hurt your sister more!"

"You talk in circles!" Cly said, raising the chain. "No more talk! Now you will pay for what you have done!"

One of Cly's big meaty hands grabbed the front of Trip's uniform and pulled him to the boulder. The next thing Trip knew he was lying, face down, over the boulder with his legs and arms dangling freely. He momentarily had the wind knocked out of him from the force of the rock connecting with his midsection. He didn't feel Cly's hand on his back, so he grabbed the sides of the rock and started to push himself up. That's when pain shot through his back.

Cly knew he could not kill this one. The laws of their planet were an eye for an eye. If Trip had killed Nes, then he would die. But he had attacked her and she was able to walk away. Only attacked her, Cly thought. His anger was strong, but he tried to pull back on his strikes. The chain slammed down onto the human's back repeatedly, eliciting a cry of pain and then groans. He watched as the human tried to get up.

Trip couldn't believe the pain that pulsated through his lower back. Couldn't this guy aim somewhere else for a change? All he could think of was trying to get up. But every time he started to that damned chain struck him down. Even if he did get up, Trip knew the only thing he could do was run. He couldn't fight this bruiser.

"Stop!" A voice screamed above the storm.

Cly turned to see his father standing at the edge of the woods with Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed and another alien, not human, beside him. It had been his father that called out.

"I will not kill him, father." Cly promised. "But he must pay..."

"Enough!" Rul hollered, moving on Cly and snatching the chain from his son's hand.

Archer and Phlox rushed to Tucker's side, as Reed stood nearby with a watchful eye on Cly. Phlox ran a scanner over Trip, as Archer lifted the commander's chin. Trip's eyes were blinking slowly, fighting the rain and his fatigue.

"Doc?" Archer looked to Phlox.

"We need to get him back to Enterprise." Phlox told him.

Archer looked over at Rul and Cly.

"What do you say, Rul?" The captain asked. "Are you satisfied that he's been punished for a crime he didn't commit?"

"Go!" Rul said with a dismissing hand gesture.

"Cap'n..." Trip forced out.

"Shh, it's over, Trip." Archer told him. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"No..." Trip countered. He couldn't leave without talking to Nes. She'd be wrought with guilt that she hurt him this way. He had to let her know he was going to be all right.

But it was no use. The captain and Phlox hauled him up to his feet and half dragged him off, with Malcolm close behind. Trip's head was swimming and his back felt heavy and weighted. Every bump caused pain to jar his lower back, but then travel around front.

Once in the shuttlepod, Malcolm took the controls as Phlox and Archer deposited Trip on the bench. Phlox looked over at the captain as he sat down next to Reed.

"Captain, this storm has gotten worse since we landed." Reed told Archer. "We never should've tried coming down in it then, let alone leave during this."

"Doc?" Archer turned to Phlox. "Can we wait it out here?"

"I wouldn't advise it, Captain." Phlox told him. "There is damage to his right kidney."

"How bad?" The captain asked, his face paling.

"I can't be sure." Phlox told him. "Not without a complete scan."

"This isn't over yet, Malcolm." Archer turned to his armory officer.

"Sir?" Reed asked.

"Take us up." The captain ordered. "But we'll be back when the storm clears. We'll get that sample for the DNA test from Nes."

"They think they've carried out their justice." Reed protested. "Why can't we just leave it at that?"

"Because we can't just let these people think Trip assaulted that girl." Archer barked. "We have to clear him." "No..." Trip moaned from the bench. "Leave...just leave..."

Archer looked from Phlox to Reed.

"Even if he doesn't want us to?" Reed asked.

"Especially because he doesn't want us to." Archer answered. He never believed Trip was capable of doing what Nes described happened to her last night. But Trip was hiding something. Whatever reason Trip wouldn't clear himself was something Archer was determined to find out.

The shuttlepod rocked and jerked, causing Phlox to brace and take the brunt of Trip's body rolling into him. Trip let out a holler and curled up into a ball, clutching his stomach.

"Malcolm!" Archer called.

"I got it, sir." Reed assured him.

"Doc?" Archer looked back at Phlox.

"He's going to go into shock, Captain." Phlox told him as he fiddled in his bag for a hypospray. "I don't have what I need to stabilize him if he does."

Archer jumped up and went for a thermal blanket, throwing it over Trip. He watched as Trip shook violently, sweat beading his face. Phlox injected Trip with something.

"What was that?" Archer asked.

"For the pain." Phlox told him. "But he seems to be fighting it and that's not good for him. He needs to relax."

Trip felt as if he were slipping away and that frightened him. He had to fight to stay awake. The voices were humming in his ear, indecipherable noises. He wanted to understand, but he couldn't. He wanted the pain in his back and lower abdomen to stop, but it wouldn't.

Then he felt himself being picked up by strong hands and cradled against a body. He forced his eyes open and saw a blurry image of Jonathan Archer looking down at him saying something. But, again, it was all just humming noise. Yet, the tone was soothing, not urgent or loud. He felt a hand brush his forehead and then slowly his body was moving slightly back and forth. The movement was not enough to cause pain, or further damage to his body, but rhythmic movement; rocking. That was it. Jon was rocking him. He couldn't fight it anymore. His eyes fluttered closed purely against his will. The last conscious moments he had were of the humming fading and the hand that brushed his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Jonathan Archer sat at his desk in his ready room, an elbow leaning on the desktop. He ran his forefinger across his closed lips, thinking intently.

It had been more than two hours since they had returned to Enterprise. Phlox had discovered that both of Trip's kidneys had suffered some damage from the blunt force trauma. The end of the heavy chain had wrapped around his sides, slamming to a sudden stop with all of Cly's might. Phlox was doing a complete examination and told Archer he would notify him of his findings immediately.

Jon wanted to stay in sickbay, but knew that was not wise. He would be better off out of the doctor's way and in solitude. He shook his head in disbelief that any of this happened. Trip only had to deny the accusations of Nes and quell the tension and anger in the Srolls, especially Cly. It would have at least bought them time. But his friend and chief engineer just stood there and refused to speak that morning. Archer had to handle the matter carefully.

"In the name of diplomacy." Archer muttered out loud.

He had allowed the Srolls to keep Trip in custody, once Rul had insured no retaliation would occur, until they could investigate the incident further. He had gotten no where talking to Nes. The girl was too upset and fearful to answer in any way other than minimal worded sentences. So he, T'Pol and Malcolm had gone to the site of the attack and combed the area for any evidence. All they had found were several tracks in the dirt. But that was the commonly used path to the clearing they had their cookout with the Srolls in. There were too many footprints to analyze and information for the scanners to take in. They went back to the shuttlepod to download the information to Enterprise. When they had returned to the Srolls', Cly was about to go at Trip.

"Sickbay to Captain Archer." Phlox's voice over the comm jostled Jon.

"Archer here."

"Sir," Phlox sighed. "I request your presence in sickbay to discuss Commander Tucker's condition."

"On my way." Archer quickly rose and headed out of the room.

* * *

Pros sat in the woods waiting nervously. The storm had passed, but it was damp and cold in the clearing night sky. He needed to see Nes and make sure she was all right. The rustling in the brush caused him to jump to his feet from the stump he had been sitting on. He was not going to risk Kel and his group catching him off his feet.

"Pros." Nes' meek voice called. She pushed back the plants and emerged slowly into view.

"Nes!" Pros ran to her, enveloping the small girl in his arms. "I was worried about you walking here alone."

"I was not." Nes replied. "There is nothing Kel can take from me now that matters."

"Do not speak in that way." Pros admonished. "Your life matters. We do not know how far Kel will go with his rage against the northerners."

"Oh, Pros," Nes buried her head in his chest. "Cly hurt him!"

Nes began to cry loudly and clung to Pros tightly. Pros was confused for a moment, thinking she meant Cly had hurt Kel. Then he remembered how they had decided before she left him the previous night to use the human as their alibi.

"The human?" Pros asked her.

"Trip," Nes choked back the sobs. "Cly beat him. They all went back to their starship."

"Then they are gone." Pros deduced. "Everything will be all right now."

"No!" Nes shook her head, pulling out of Pros' embrace. "Nothing is right, Pros! He was a good person! He did not deserve this! And I am not right! I am different! Kel saw to that!"

She turned and ran off back toward the north side. Pros stared after her, hating Kel for changing everything. Hating his parents and Nes' parents for perpetuating this hate between the northern and southern sides. And, yes, he hated the human for the place in Nes' heart that Pros knew this Trip occupied.

* * *

Archer gazed down upon the sedated Trip. The monitors beeped softly as Phlox checked them one more time and then turned back to the captain.

"I am sorry for the delayed response," Phlox told him. "I did not anticipate the emergency surgery."

"Is he going to be all right?" Archer asked, not taking his eyes off of his friend.

"I believe so." Phlox told him. "His right kidney was bleeding, therefore I needed to control that right away. If we had not come upon them when we did, he may have lost that organ. His left kidney is bruised as well, but only mildly so. He will need to stay here for quite some time to recover."

"T'Pol tells me the storm has passed." Archer informed Phlox. "I don't know what to do."

Phlox regarded Archer curiously. The captain had never come out and said he was at a loss on what course of action to take in a situation.

"Captain," Phlox finally said. "You were going to return to the surface and have me perform tests on the girl."

"I know what I said, doctor." Archer answered. "I just meant, I know what I want to do. I just don't know if I should."

"Having the Alijorians believe that Commander Tucker assaulted one of their own," Phlox said. "I hardly see how that is an option."

"Trip doesn't want to be cleared." Archer looked up at the doctor now. "For whatever reason, I wonder if just leaving would be best. For them."

"The girl was assaulted, correct?" Phlox asked.

"Yes," The captain affirmed. "That much we all are sure of."

"Then leaving those people in harm's way of some unknown criminal," Phlox shook his head. "Captain, even you know the only answer to that."

Archer silently cursed himself for allowing his personal and protective feelings of Trip to cloud his judgment. But, he relaxed some when he reminded himself that he did seek out another to put him on the right track again.

"Let me know when he wakes up, doc." Archer said, turning to pull back the white drape. He stopped and turned back around. "And thanks."

Phlox nodded in response and watched the captain leave. He heard the sickbay doors open and close and turned back to watch the sleeping Tucker. There was much he knew about humans and these two in particular. But it was at times like these that he realized, also, just how much he didn't know at all.

* * *

"The sod that was mixed in with the dirt is not indicative of that location." T'Pol was explaining to Archer.

Lieutenant Reed, Ensigns Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather were also present around the central display in the situation room.

"Do we know what area it is from?" Archer asked.

"The northern side is primarily dirt with little grass growing there." Reed offered. "However, the southern side has quite a lot of grassy areas."

"So, you're saying there were southerners that far into the northern territory?" Archer asked.

"It would appear so." T'Pol answered.

"Then a southerner could have attacked the girl." Hoshi now caught on.

"But why would Commander Tucker want to protect a southerner?" Travis asked in confusion.

"A very good question, ensign." T'Pol praised with her expressionless face.

"I can't see the commander protecting any guilty party." Reed shook his head.

"That's a given." The captain agreed.

"So he's protecting the innocent?" Travis asked, looking more confused and not ashamed of it. "Am I the only one lost here?"

"Not at all, Travis." Archer smiled at him. "I know we all would like to get on our way and put all of this behind us. But I think we owe it Trip and those people down there to solve this. And if Nes won't help us, then we have to do it ourselves."

"Sickbay to Captain Archer." Phlox's comm voice interrupted.

"Archer here."

"He's waking, Captain." Phlox informed him.

"Thank you, doctor." Archer turned to the others. "Maybe I can talk it out of him."

"Under sedation, sir?" Reed smiled sheepishly. "Is that fair?"

"Fair play went out the window when we almost lost him today." Archer defended. "You have the bridge, sub-commander."


	6. Chapter 6

Phlox watched as Archer pulled up a stool and positioned it near Tucker's head. The commander's eyes were still fighting to remain open and he obviously had trouble focusing.

"He's always been hard to come around after sedation." Archer offered. "Ever since I've known him."

"Well," Phlox pulled back the drape. "I hope you will take it easy on him, Captain."

"I will." Archer answered.

Trip's head lolled to the side in Jon's direction and his blue eyes were glazed under fluttering blond lashes.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Jon said in a low tone.

"Me...too..." Came Trip's breathy response.

"Trip," Jon started, leaning in and placing his folded arms on the edge of the bed. "You know I hate like hell to pull rank. Especially with you. But sometimes you give me no other damn choice."

"No..." Trip protested.

"I can't let you keep quiet any longer." Jon placed a hand on Trip's shoulder. "You know I trust you with Enterprise's engines, with my friendship; for God's sake with my life."

"Cap'n..."

"Do you trust me?" Jon asked pointedly. He knew the answer, but he needed Trip's head to be semi-clear.

"Always have..." Trip swallowed now, licking his dry lips.

Jon looked around and found a cup of ice chips on the stand next to the biobed. He lifted Trip's head with one hand and with the other slipped a small ice chip between his friend's lips. Once he settled Trip back down he himself returned to his position.

"Then prove it to me now." Jon pleaded, almost desperately. "Tell me what you're hiding and then trust me to do what's right."

Trip's eyes closed and he turned his head away. "I promised..."

"You promised someone you wouldn't say anything?" Jon prompted.

Trip nodded his head slightly. "Can't...go back on my word..."

"But it's me, Trip." Jon insisted.

"Not ta anyone..." Trip turned to look at Jon now. "Promised not ta say anythin' ta anyone..."

Jon sighed, shaking his head wearily. "I'm not just anyone, am I Trip? You've made promises to me, too. A promise of friendship based on honesty almost nine years ago. A promise when you signed on to this mission, over a year ago, to follow my orders. Damn you for making me do this!"

Jon paused, waiting for Trip to start talking on his own. But as he watched Trip's face, blank and unwavering, he knew. Trip Tucker knew no way out of this but to be forced to tell what he knew. He had made a promise to someone and he was going to keep it. Because the consequences must be far more severe than Jon's bruised ego.

"Tell me what you know about the attack on Nes." Jon said in halting words. He took a deep breath and let it out. "That's an order, Commander."

Trip's eyes closed again and he bit down on his lower lip. He turned his head in the captain's direction and when he opened his eyes, they were misted over with resignation.

Jon listened to Trip tell the story of Nes' confession to being in love with the boy from the southern side. He heard all about Nes' visit to the shed and how she told him about those other southern boys and what the one called Kel had done to her. He listened to all of it and his mind raced with thoughts of Romeo and Juliet and all the tales of forbidden love throughout literature. Through all of it, Jonathan Archer realized that there was no way out of this situation that would leave everyone involved without harm. Already, Nes Sroll had been assaulted and Trip had been beaten for it. In the Srolls' minds it was over. Maybe it should be.

Trip sniffed back the tears that rolled down the sides of his face. He was tired and weak. He couldn't control his emotions. He didn't care if Jon saw him. He was breaking a promise and he prided himself for always keeping his promises.

"I never broke a promise ta ya..." Trip whispered. "I told ya, honestly, that I couldn't tell ya 'bout this...cuz I made a promise ta someone..."

"Trip," Jon tried.

"No!" Trip forced out louder, sending him into a coughing fit.

Phlox was pulling the drape back in a flash and moving on Trip with a hypospray. Jon had jumped to his feet placing his hand on the back of Trip's neck to support him while he coughed.

"If that is your idea of taking it easy, Captain," Phlox remarked.

Trip's coughing fit subsided and the captain eased him back down on the pillow.

"How's..." Trip swallowed again, stifling a cough. "...that breakin' a promise ta our friendship?"

"It's not, Trip," Jon leaned in now, placing his hand on the younger man's forehead. "I'm an ass, okay?"

"I'm sorry..." Trip whispered.

"No, I'm sorry." Jon interrupted.

"I hate to break up this guilt fest, gentlemen." Phlox interceded. "But Commander Tucker needs to rest."

"What're...ya gonna do?" Trip asked.

"I don't know, Trip." Jon looked down at him while he gently stroked Trip's forehead. "But I promise I won't do anything until I talk to you first. Okay?"

Trip nodded and managed a slight curl up of one side of his lip into a lopsided smile. He closed his eyes and was easily drifting off to sleep.

Phlox looked up at the captain, who just sheepishly looked away and back down at Trip.

"He's all right, isn't he?" The captain asked.

"You didn't harm him with your persistence, if that's what you mean." Phlox answered curtly.

"I deserved that, doctor." Archer nodded.

"Indeed." Phlox replied. "Still, I will let you know when he wakes again."

Archer carefully pulled his hand away from Trip's forehead, so as not to disturb him. Then, he slowly walked out of sickbay with more questions than he had answers to, once again.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not a matter of clearing Trip's name anymore." Captain Archer stressed, looking out his ready room window at the planet Alijor.

"Or the human races image?" T'Pol asked.

"Image?" Archer turned to face her, raising his brow. "Vanity is a useless, illogical emotion, sub-commander."

"I was not speaking of vanity, Captain." T'Pol blinked, undaunted. "Reputation out here spreads quickly. It will be a key factor in future encounters with other species."

"Yes, I agree." Archer leaned back against the wall. "But clearing Trip's name, and humans' reputation, could cause an upheaval between the Srolls and the Vratnors far beyond what friction there is now. For that matter, the whole northern and southern sides of that region of Alijor. Even you can't be suggesting we interfere with these cultures."

"You did not interfere." T'Pol reminded him. "You merely made contact and shared a meal. Commander Tucker was accused..."

"Falsely accused." Archer corrected.

T'Pol tipped her head to the captain. "...Falsely accused of an attack on Nes Sroll. What the girl and Pros Vratnor have done is not your fault, nor your concern."

"Even you make it sound like a crime." Archer admonished. "They fell in love."

"They secretly met each other in the woods against their cultures' rules." T'Pol pressed. "In doing so they fell in love. If they had not broken their cultural laws, they would not have fallen in love. Their downfall would be their own doing."

"Bravo, counselor." Archer lightly applauded. "What a nice, compact and cold little package you've made. Almost sounds acceptable."

"Almost, usually means your logical mind accepts what your emotional does not." T'Pol replied.

"Sickbay to Captain Archer." The comm sounded.

"I'm on my way, Doc." Archer responded, knowing what the call was for.

"He's still groggy, so you have time. Phlox out."

"Let your conscience be your guide." Archer recited. Off of T'Pol's questioning look, he smiled. "A piece of good advice in literature from a very wise soul named Jimney Cricket."

"I am not familiar with this human character." T'Pol told him.

"He wasn't human." Archer wrinkled his nose at her. "He was a cricket."

T'Pol's raised brow gaze followed the captain as he exited the ready room with a smug smile planted on his face.

"An obviously emotional cricket." T'Pol muttered to herself as she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and proceeded out onto the bridge.

* * *

Trip stared up at the ceiling. He remembered, yet not too clearly, the conversation with the captain before he fell asleep. He knew he had broken his promise to Nes. What he couldn't remember, was exactly how he told her. Maybe it was the drugs Phlox had pumped into him that made him sing like a canary. Whatever, he felt awful about it. Perhaps, the captain could come up with a solution that would be best for everyone.

"Please do not rile my patient, Captain." Phlox was saying.

Trip looked over and saw Archer moving toward the drape. He stopped in front of it, hesitating to part it.

"I don't got cooties, Cap'n." Trip called out.

Archer parted the drape and smiled as he moved to the foot of the biobed. He stood there, looking down at Trip. "Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yeah," Trip sighed. "Just don't remember how I got so loose lipped."

Archer moved around to the side of the bed now, looking guilty as all hell. "I kind of used your loyalties against you."

"Sir?" Trip asked in confusion.

"To me," Archer clarified. "Not to keeping your word to Nes Sroll."

Trip's eyes squinted, trying to recollect the conversation. His eyes widened as he began to remember.

"I got you at a vulnerable time." Archer confessed. "I had no other choice. You gave me no other choice, Trip. I have a responsibility to each member of this crew and to this mission. Your reputation was in danger, which in turn affects all of us humans."

Trip turned his head away, trying to decide how he felt about what he was hearing. True, what Archer said, he was representative of the human race. He hadn't really thought that far into the ramifications.

"Am I in trouble?" Trip asked.

"Why would you say that?" Archer asked, pulling up the stool to sit.

"For puttin' myself in danger." Trip replied, looking back at Archer now. "Guess it coulda really screwed up this mission if I'd ah gotten myself killed."

"I thought about that." Archer admitted. "Reprimanding you."

"And?" Trip asked.

"Still thinking."

"Oh." Trip nodded. "I remember ya sayin' you'd think 'bout what I told ya."

""I have." Archer nodded. "I also said I wouldn't do anything until I talked to you."

"I know. I 'member that, too."

"I'm going to go back down." Archer told him. "I'm taking Malcolm for security back up. Trip, I'm going to talk to Cly."

"Cly?" Trip asked, startled.

"It'll be all right. His sister is very special to him..."

"No!" Trip raised his voice.

"Trip," Archer leaned in, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "He'll do what's right to protect her."

"You can't tell 'im, Cap'n!" Trip pleaded.

Phlox appeared inside the drape now, his eyes narrowing at the captain.

"Must you always upset him?" Phlox asked.

"I didn't mean to." The captain defended. "Trip, it's for the best. We have to resolve this one way or the other. The other, telling the whole family, just doesn't seem like an option. I'll tell Cly the truth, but leave out names of the southern boys Pros and Kel. Cly can't take revenge if he doesn't know whom to go after. I just hope he believes me. But I don't think he's going to rat on his little sister. You of all people know how protective he is of her."

"Yeah..." Trip calmed down some.

"Trust me?" Archer asked.

"Ya know I do." Trip closed his eyes. "I just don't trust them or their laws and customs. What if Cly is more concerned with the customs than family?"

"I don't believe that." Archer shook his head. "When you looked in his eyes, what did you see?"

"Hate..." Trip frowned. "'Kay...and hurt. Ya really think it'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I better get going. You rest up and I'll come and see you when I get back." Archer smiled.

"With pleasantries, I hope." Phlox looked at the captain.

"You bet." Archer patted Trip's shoulder and left.

"How are you feeling, Commander?" Phlox asked.

"Fine." Trip mumbled. "Not too much pain. Only when I breathe."

"Understood." Phlox said, moving off to retrieve a trusty hypospray with pain reliever.

* * *

There was no change in the stone face before him. Cly Sroll glared at Archer, not wavering in his gaze. The captain had wanted to show trust by talking to Cly alone, so Lieutenant Reed had stayed in the house with Rul, Tor and Nes. The shed seemed closed in and cramped as Archer stared down the large alien before him.

"I don't want to rush you," Archer said carefully. "But I would like to know how you're leaning on this."

Cly blinked finally, taking a deep breath in and looking away.

"You tell a tale of others, from the southern side, with no names." Cly said in an even tone. "You claim my sister is unfaithful to her family and her clan. And you say she is a liar."

Archer sighed equally as heavily as Cly had. He knew this was going to be hard for the big, burly man to digest. He had seen underneath Cly's gruff exterior from day one. The young man was cautious and cared for his family a great deal.

"You want to take a swing at me?" Archer asked.

"No." Cly replied. "There has been too much pain these last few days. I may not have been as willing to welcome you all into our home as my family, but I do respect you, Captain Archer. I see you are a strong, yet caring head of your clan."

The captain smiled and looked down at the ground as he felt his face flush. "Thank you, Cly."

"If what you say is true," Cly continued. "Then you should want to take a swing at me. I injured your man."

"You were trying to avenge your sister's attack." Archer told him. "I know you believe...believed Commander Tucker had hurt her. You had no reason to doubt her word. I just hope that with what I've told you about her secret will not only clear my man's name but allow you to let her come clean."

"I did not say I believed your story, Captain." Cly told him. "Perhaps your man has lied to you. I do not know him."

"I do." Archer stressed. "He is a good man. Caring, courageous and honest. If you respect me, then you have to believe I would have no lesser of a man serving with me. Let alone in such a high rank."

"You speak well." Cly shook his head. "I hear you, Captain. And I am almost sure you are telling truths. Nes has been caught out late at night. She has been ssneaking off from her chores by day for months. I only thought she was young and irresponsible. If you know the names of these southerners, then why do you not reveal them to me?"

"Because I think Nes should be the one." Archer answered. "She needs to clear this up. And I think she's probably very upset by what she's caused to happen to Commander Tucker."

"She is not a bad one. She is just young."

"Yes, Cly. And her innocence has been taken from her." Archer moved closer to Cly. "Do you believe in this feud?"

"I believe there is no one on either side that is capable of solving this." Cly shrugged his shoulders. "Not in our lifetime will there be such a one. So, it must go on. But they are probably like us; good and bad mixed. If Nes has fallen in love with a southerner, I can only believe he is a good man."

"I can't tell you what to do." Archer placed a hand on Cly's arm. "But I hope you can help your sister and not bring anymore pain to her."

"I have punished the wrong one." Cly turned and leaned on the shed door. "And he, if all of this is true, was only trying to protect my sister from further harm. I must seek out the guilty one and punish him. But what of Commander Tucker?"

"He's going to be fine." Archer assured Cly. "He's going to be under medical care for a few weeks, but he'll recover."

"Captain," Cly turned back around. "I must ask you to have your ship remain until I speak with my sister. If she does not admit to this forbidden love of a southerner, then I will be forced to consider that justice was done and you can be on your way. If she does reinforce your claims, then I will need to speak with Commander Tucker."

"He doesn't begrudge you, Cly. I'm sure of that."

"But I must face him and beg forgiveness."

Captain Archer understood the need in Cly. He was now, like his sister, stricken with the guilt of injuring an innocent man. A man who only wanted to help keep one young girl's secret love.

"We'll wait until we hear from you." The captain moved out slowly, exhausted by the emotional tension of the past few days.

* * *

Ensign Travis Mayweather's hands trembled as he held them over the controls. He had never thought he would ever consider going against a direct order. But he was sure this was not only against doctor's orders, but suicide.

"I can't do it, sir." Travis blurted out.

"Now!" The urgent, loud whisper was followed by a groan.

Travis looked up and saw Commander Tucker holding his side and bent forward. He was pale and glistening from the sweat that was now bathing his face.

"Commander, the captain knows what he's doing..."

"Now, Ensign! That's an order!" Tucker glared at Travis, his jaws clenched tightly.

Travis' hands lowered onto the controls and engaged the transporter. Before his terrified eyes, Commander Tucker's doubled over form dematerialized. Silence filled the corridor as the ensign slumped over the controls, resting his forehead in the palm of one hand.

"What have I done?" Travis asked himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean he transported down here?" Captain Archer demanded. He was staring at the console of the shuttlepod, with Lieutenant Reed seated next to him. "Someone had to be at the controls."

"Yes, Captain," T'Pol's comm voice responded. "Ensign Mayweather?" "I—I guess I wasn't thinking, sir." Travis' voice quivered across the comm. "He ordered me to and I knew it was a bad idea. But I didn't know what to do. I guess I should've just called for the doctor."

"Easy, Travis." Archer's soothing tone echoed with understanding. He knew Travis must have come forward and told T'Pol what he had done. The young man was just following an order.

"I really am sorry, sir." Travis' voice trailed off.

"Captain," Phlox's voice broke in. "Commander Tucker needs to be returned immediately. He could start hemorrhaging."

"Sir," T'Pol's voice came through the speaker. "The coordinates would have put Commander Tucker very near the clearing in the woods."

"Understood." Archer nodded. "Archer out." He turned and looked at Reed with a worried look.

"We'll find him, sir." Reed assured his captain.

"Let's go." Archer sighed, rising from his seat.

* * *

Cly sat at the table long after the evening meal had ended. His father and younger brother had retired to the sitting room. Nes had gone to her room, but Cly suspected she would be leaving soon.

The muffled thud that sounded against the wall from outside hardly made Cly flinch. He knew the sound well. When he was a young boy he had often climbed out of his room window and lowered himself to the ground to go meet his friends. He stood up and moved to the window, looking out in time to see Nes scurrying off into the darkness.

* * *

It was just about time. Soon she would be here to meet Pros and he could talk to her. He could tell her that he hadn't willingly broken his promise to her. He was given a direct order and he had obeyed. He couldn't leave without knowing Nes believed he didn't betray her.

Trip Tucker sagged against the big rock that he had, on a previous day, been thrown over. Now he held onto himself, hugging his own middle. The pain was increasing in his back and he was feeling feverish. Hang on, he told himself.

There was a rustle in the bushes, but it was from the direction of the south side. Trip figured it was Pros and cursed his luck. He had wanted to talk to Nes alone.

"It is the spaceman."

Trip whirled around to see five young Alijorians. They wore different style clothing than the Srolls and those of the northern side. Trip knew that meant only one thing. He stood up slowly, trying to straighten so as not to show he was injured.

"You must be Kel." Trip managed to get out without too much effort.

"You know me, spaceman?" Kel sized Trip up. "I've heard 'bout you and your kind." Trip glared back.

"My kind?" Kel asked, annoyance in his voice. "Southerners?"

"Trouble makers." Trip clarified. "Nes told me."

"I heard that northern girl pointed you out." Kel shrugged his shoulders.

Trip followed Kel's movements as the younger one began to circle him. Trip must have moved too quickly as a pain shot through his back and caused him to brace against the rock for support. Kel eyed him closely. Realizing the alien was injured, Kel smiled at his friends and held up his hand to them. The four remained where they were.

"Her stupid brother made your stomach hurt with his big, bad fists?" Kel taunted Trip.

"And now her scrawny, stupid attacker's makin' my head hurt with his big mouth." Trip said through gritted teeth.

Kel lunged forward, wrapping his hands around Trip's throat. Trip was no where near the level of agility he normally possessed. He tried to raise his arms to break Kel's grip, but he couldn't raise them high enough. The pain in his lower back was growing in intensity. Kel pushed him backward and Trip's back slammed into the rock. He let out a wail and felt Kel's grip tighten.

* * *

"Why are you not afraid to go into the woods at night?"

Nes stopped in her tracks without turning around. The sound of her older brother's voice shocked her, but not enough to look him in the eyes.

"Cly," Nes said. "Wh—what are you doing?"

"Following you." Cly told her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of in the woods." Nes replied to his initial question. "The travelers are gone."

"But the southern boys are not." Cly answered.

"I—I do not know what you are saying." Nes was confused.

"Where are you going, Nes?"

"For a walk."

"Turn around and look at me." Cly told her. "And tell me that."

Nes lowered her head, not able to look at her brother. Tears filled her eyes as she knew, deep down inside, that somehow Cly knew.

"How did you find out?" Nes asked.

"Captain Archer." Cly answered. "I did not want to believe him. That you would deceive us so."

"You know why I had to!" Nes turned now, her eyes filled with anger. "We can never be together the way we want! We had to deceive."

"Did you also have to condemn an innocent man to a punishment he did not deserve?"

"Yes!" Nes screamed, turning back and running off in the direction of the clearing.

Cly took chase and followed after her. As they got closer, Nes suddenly stopped at the edge of the woods.

"Stop!" Nes screamed.

Cly pushed his way past Nes and came out into the clearing. There in front of him was a group of southern boys, one of which was choking the life out of Commander Tucker.

"Kel!" One of the southern boys yelled.

Cly turned and went for the four boys, who wanted no part of the massive northerner with fire in his eyes. They fled into the bushes, dust flying.

Trip felt he was losing consciousness, but had heard Nes' scream. Suddenly, Kel's hands were ripped from his throat and he slid down to the ground. He felt the rock behind him and knew he was propped against it. That was just fine, because he didn't want to pass out just yet.

Cly was easily thwarting off Kel's attempts to punch, kick and otherwise pummel him.

"Why do you defend the one that attacked your sister?" Kel hollered at Cly.

Cly said nothing, only continuing to ward off the flying fists of the southern boy.

"I am sorry, Trip." Nes said, as she lifted his chin. "You had every right to tell on me after what I did to you."

"No..." Trip said, sucking in air that caused his insides to ache. "I didn't tell cuz ya fingered me. Cap'n Archer ordered me to tell, Nes. I still wouldn't have. I wanted ya to know that."

Nes cradled Trip's face and drew it down onto her shoulder. She turned to look at Cly and Kel.

"That is him, Cly!" Nes yelled to her brother.

Cly nodded and then let his fists fly, connecting with the midsection of the younger one. Kel doubled over and let out a howl.

Trip closed his eyes, listening to the beating Kel was taking. He felt no sympathy, no sense of injustice.

"Trip?" The voice was familiar. It was the captain. He felt Archer's hands lift his head and brush back the beads of sweat on his brow.

"He's feverish." Archer said to Nes.

Reed was standing next to Cly, looking down at the crumpled body of Kel lying on the dirt. They both moved to Archer, Nes and Trip.

"We've got to get him back to the pod." Archer told Reed.

Trip could hear voices, but now couldn't make out whom they belonged to or what they were saying. Then a strong pair of hands were picking him up and carrying him through the woods. He forced his eyes open and looked up to see Cly looking down at him.

* * *

The beeping sound started out faint and then grew clearer. The medicinal smell and the crisp, cool air eased their way into his awareness. His mouth was dry and he licked his lips.

"Open your eyes, Commander."

Trip slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to focus on the doctor.

"How's that?" Trip whispered.

"Excellent." Phlox exclaimed. "The captain will be pleased to know that you do still remember how to take orders."

If it didn't hurt so much, Trip would've allowed himself a laugh.

"Did I hear my name?"

Trip shifted his eyes to the foot of the bed and saw Archer parting the drape.

"He's doing just fine, Captain." Phlox informed him. "He'll be here for quite some time. Maybe two weeks."

"Thanks." Archer smiled, as Phlox nodded and left them alone.

"You really tipped the stupid meter on that one, Trip." Archer commented. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry." Trip swallowed, licking his lips again. "I just wanted to see her. Talk to her."

"Trip, it was noble of you to want to keep your word." Archer told him. "But sometimes you have to weigh the consequences as to which is the lesser of the two evils. In this case, not telling would've allowed Kel to still roam those woods."

"I know," Trip drew in a breath and winced. "Is he..."

"No," Archer assured Trip. "He won't be eating any solid foods for quite awhile, but Cly knew when to pull back."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Archer replied. "You had the fever, some bleeding again. You were messed up."

"We gone?" Trip asked. "From Alijor?" "Yeah." Archer nodded. "Cly felt he had made restitution for saving your life from Kel. He didn't need to wait and ask for your forgiveness. Nes said you understood each other."

"Cap'n, what about Pros and Nes?"

Archer pulled up the stool and sighed. "That's not going to be easy to make right, Trip. Cly said he was going to talk to Pros."

"'Bout what?"

"Letting Nes go." Archer said, looking sorrowful. "It's the only way right now. They could go on secretly meeting and Cly would let them. But he knows nothing can ever come of it. Not in their lifetime."

Trip turned his head away. "It's not fair."

"No," Archer agreed. "But that's life, Trip. Their life. Their way of life. It has been for centuries. It's not going to change overnight because two kids fell in love."

Trip looked back at Archer now. "No. Guess not."

"Well, I better get back to the bridge." Archer rose now. "And we'll talk about the rest later. Much later."

"What rest?" Trip asked.

"There's the matter of a reprimand...or two." The captain looked a bit uneasy.

"Oh," Trip shifted his eyes away. "Is it gonna get ugly?"

Archer let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Not written."

Trip let his eyes rest back on the captain. "Verbal can get ugly, too."

"So can some clean up detail I can think of."

"Serious, though," Trip replied. "I really am sorry, sir. I never meant to be such a pain in the ass."

"I know you are." Archer said. "Sorry that is. Anyway, I'm glad you're all right." The captain turned and pushed the drape aside.

"Thanks, Cap'n." Trip smiled.

Archer turned around. "But you're still not getting out of the reprimands."

Trip watched the captain go and shook his head. No one could ever accuse Captain Jonathan Archer of playing favorites. And, even with the thought of nasty clean up detail, that's just the way Trip Tucker wanted it.


End file.
